Another wedding book 9
by beth the dancer
Summary: Phoebe going to get married


Another wedding  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Beth Lenhardt (Phoebe and Piper are both sitting in Piper's room)  
  
"I can't believe we have to go through another wedding." Piper said. "It'll be fine" Phoebe said. "Has Leo told you that you may have to go see the people up above?" Piper asked. "No, do you think I will have too?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know." Piper replied. (Paige walks in with a little boy) "What are you too talking about?" She asked. "Maybe we should ask you the same thing?" Piper said while looking at the kid. "He needs a home so I thought he could stay here for a night or two." Paige said "Have you forgot your other job? Phoebe demanded. "No, but nothing bad is going to happen" Paige said while leaving the room with the kid, Phoebe and Piper following her. "So what's your name little guy?" Phoebe asked the boy. "He doesn't talk!" Paige said quickly. "I wonder why.?" Piper mused. (Leo comes in with a crazy face on) "Phoebe can I talk to you please?" Leo asked. (They go into the kitchen) "What's up?" Phoebe asked. "There's really no easy way to say this but.the people above are going to do what they did to Piper and me" Leo said. "Why?" Phoebe yelled. "Because they don't think he's human." Leo answered honestly. "How can they not see him as human? I made the potion myself!" Phoebe said angrily. "They want to see you Friday night with Cole. I'll be here at 7:00pm. Tell Cole. Now I've got to go, bye." Leo said "Bye." Phoebe said. Another wedding  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Beth Lenhardt (Phoebe moves into the living room were everyone else is) "What did Leo want?" Piper asked curiously. "Oh nothing. Let's get planning the wedding." Phoebe said. Paige looked at the boy and said, "let's go sweety." "Were are you going?" Phoebe asked. "I've just got a lot of other stuff to do." Paige answered. "I thought you could help with my wedding since you couldn't help Piper with hers." Phoebe said. "Not right now. Maybe later though?" Paige said while walking out the front door with the boy. "Ok, maybe she will help was later." Piper said. "Yeah, maybe later" Phoebe said sadly. "What do you want to start with first? The Cake, flowers, guest list, food, rehearsal dinner?" Piper asked. "Well the guest list is done. Just the people you had ok." Phoebe told her. "Ok, list check." Piper said while she marked it off on the list. "The food you'll have to ask Cole about." Phoebe said. "Oh I forgot to tell you! The rehearsal dinner is at 7:00pm on Friday at P3!" Piper said excitedly. "That's fine!" Phoebe said happily. "Where's Cole? It would be easier if he were here." Piper said.  
  
(The Phone rings and Phoebe answers it) "Ok, I'll be there." Phoebe said and she hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Piper asked while she followed her to her room. "It was my study group, I forgot I have to go meet with them" Phoebe told her while trying to find a jacket. "Well, just make it quick We still have a lot of work to do" Piper said. "Trust me I would rather be here working on my own wedding then going studying with people I don't know." Phoebe said while she walked down the stairs to the front door. "Bye" Piper said. "Bye" Phoebe said Another wedding  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Beth Lenhardt (Piper looks at Paige coming down the stairs.) "It took a long time to put him to sleep." Piper told her. "He's scared and what does it matter how long it takes?" Paige asked defensively. "I need your help, Cole wants steak for the wedding dinner and Phoebe wants pasta, which one do you think?" Piper asked. Paige held out her hand and said "Lamp" the lamp came to her and she threw it across the room. "What was that all about?" Piper asked. "I'm sick about hearing about this wedding! I just feel like you guys want me to be Pure when it comes to this stuff. It's Phoebe's wedding ask her!" Paige yelled. "I-I didn't know you felt that way." Piper said. "I'm also sorry that I wasn't there for your wedding. I don't think it's right going on like I am. I'm sorry." Paige said " I understand that." Piper said softly. (The doorbell rings Paige answers it.) "Thanks for coming to baby-sit for us on such last notices Amy. We have this dinner thing. He is sleeping right now. Oh, this is piper." "Hi." Amy said. "And we're late, so call the cell phone if you need us. Bye!" Paige said. "Bye." Piper said. "Bye. Have a good time." Amy said. (At P3) "Sorry we're late." Paige said. "It's ok. We can go home because Cole's not here and he should have been here 2 hours ago." Phoebe said crying. (Back at home. Leo is waiting for Phoebe.) "Leo what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe, we need to talk" Leo said. (They move to the kitchen.) "Where were you?" Leo asked her. "At P3. Tell the people up above I'm not coming up and I am going to get married to Cole in 1 week." Phoebe said. "If that's want you want." Leo said. "Yes it is." She snapped. 


End file.
